fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fan11/Presentations/KPI Studios
Creator's Note Hey everyone! KirbyPKMNInkling! As of now, the Fan11 showcase starts and lasts for 5 days! So I decided to place a handy-dandy schedule! Day 1: *Nintendo Warriors *Kirby: The Dark Matter's Return *Fire Emblem: Ballad of the Chosen Day 2: *Pokemon Universal *The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Shadows *Super Smash Bros. Delta Day 3: *Amiiboverse *Mario Kart Pyramid *Fire Emblem: Ballad of the Chosen Day 4: *Miitopia 2 *Sonic: Fight for Freedom *Super Smash Bros. Delta Day 5: *Kirby Fighters Blast *Kirby Air Ride Deluxe *Super Kirby Odyssey *Super Smash Bros. Delta *Fire Emblem: Ballad of the Chosen My main projects remain to be Fire Emblem and Project Delta, but I want to focus on other things till then. So according everything goes to plan, this will be a great time! Seeya on Saturday! -KirbyPKMNInkling Day 1 Welcome to KPI Studio's Presentation for Fan11! So sit down, relax, and enjoy the show! Nintendo Warriors I teased this project back in January if I recall... but now it's time to go into more detail. At the start of the game, you are thrown into a Mii Creator. You can make Mii from scratch or import a Mii. After this you choose one of six classes. This class cannot be changed until later. Fist Fighter, the first class, allows you to fight with your bare fists and deliver devistating blows, at the cost of very weak defenses. Sharp Shooters are a class that do weak damage up close, but the farther away you shoot, the more damage you land! They have pretty average speed and defenses. Sword Slashers are your typical all around class, attacking with a sword. Magical Marauders allow you cast spells using elements like Fire, Water, and Wind. You're pretty bulky, but also relatively slow. Smart Scientists hark back to Miitopia and allow you to throw potions with short range and use glitches. They have relatively weak attacking power. (aside from Glitches) Brave Bows are a speedy force with low defenses that work simiarly to the Shooters. After this you are thrown into battle and fight numerous eneimies like Goombas, Octorocks, and Waddle Dees, you are thrown against Groudon, the first giant boss! After you slay it, you realize that the Kingdom of Greenhorne, the kingdom you were fighting in, has been destroyed by the Dark Lord! Suddenly, an iconic red plumber appears and drags you into a portal... The character selection includes Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Ness, Pit, Spring Man, and more! There will even be a poll to decide additional characters to be added as Free DLC post launch! More details will be revealed soon. Kirby: The Dark Matter's Return I had this project planned since 2016 and it had a page since then, so I might as well go into detail. The Dark Matter have recieved a lot more lore since Star Allies, and speaking of Star Allies, DMR runs on the same engine as Star Allies. The main gimmick, alongside the return of elements and friends from Star Allies, is Light. Similar to Super Abilities, Hypernova, etc, Dark Matter block parts of the level. Kirby needs to beat a nearby Mini-Boss enhanced by Light. When he does so, Kirby's current ability is powered by Light. (Light sword, light fire, light ESP, etc.) Kirby can also transfer light to allies. For example, Dedede can get is Light Hammer. Speaking of Friends, Kirby has numerous friends that can be obtained in returning Dream Palaces, as well as automatically in co-op. These include King Dedede and his hammer, Meta Knight and Galaxia, Bandana Dee and his spear, Adeline and her paintbrush, and new character Freya with her axe. More Dream Friends will be added Post-Launch, just like Star Allies! And what is a new Kirby game without new abilities? Six abilities will be new for this game. Today, three will be revealed. Dragon is an ability that gives Kirby infinite flight, fire breathing, and numeroush high speed dashes. Think a mix of Fire and Wing. It can also give the Fire Element to allies. Axe is a weapon that unleashes huge damage, like hammer. Its attacks can also be blessed by elements. And Music is an ability that sends music notes and other instruments in a mix of long and close range attacks, such as using a guitar, banging on drums, or playing a saxophone. More details soon Fire Emblem Ballad of the Chosen: This is one of my two major projects going on and I plan on talking about it quite a bit. Cause Fire Emblem. Today I'll introduce you to some of the characters. Similar to Fire Emblem the Blazing Blade or Fire Emblem Echoes, the game doesn't center around just one character. This time, it focuses on four characters, each blessed by the Divine Goddess Naga. Rohur is our main hero of the four, and he isn't really confident in himself. During his journey, he'll learn to believe in himself. He lives in a tiny village with the other protagonists and eventually recieves the Blessing of Earth, enabling him great skill with the axe. Celia is our second protagonist, and Rohur's childhood friend. She is always upbeat and encouraging, kind of funny she ended up friends with Rohur. She does have one fear, dragons, after she was attacked by one as a young girl. She recieves the Blessing of Wind, granting her insane accuracy with a Bow. Angren is Rohur's rival and friend. Think of him like Barry from Pokemon. He is very overconfident, and has quite a bit of a temper, hense the name. He's like, the complete opposite of Rohur. He recieves the Blessing of Water and becomes skilled with the Lance. Selese is the last of the main characters. She is an orphan who lives with Angren, so they treat each other like siblings. She is very shy and gets scared easily. But she has a secret not even she knows about. She recieves the Blessing of Fire and is the obligatory swordfighter. The kingdom they live in, Yeleix, is slowly falling into Ruin, thanks to Zelemcia, queen of Vaika. To stop this, the four heroes journey to join the Defiasts, the last hope in stopping the takeover. Will they succeed?? Day 2 Welp Day 2 is here might as well start the show. Pokemon Universal Despite the name sounding like it'll be a 3rd version (see Emerald as an example) it will still be split into two games. Although both games are drastically different. Like more then just different Pokemon or times of day. The version names are still being decided tho, and Pokemon Universal is more or less a code name. So you know how at the end of Episode RR, Giovanni vanished in an Ultra Wormhole? He used the power of the Ultra Wormholes in an alternate timeline to FUSE ALL THE REGIONS. By choosing Version A, you side with the Champions, lead by Cynthia, to stop Team RR. If you choose Version B, you join as a Rainbow Rocket Grunt to steal Pokemon and take over this new fused reigon. The game is still in early development so that's all I can say for now. The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Shadows I had this planned since 2016... First off, this game takes place after Spirit Tracks in the Zelda Timeline. So it fits perfectly, doesn't it? So you know how Minish Cap an Four Swords take place BEFORE the Timeline split in Ocarina of Time? Shouldn't that mean the Four Sword is still around??? The story begins as this era's Link and Zelda investigate some ancient ruins left behind when the Great Sea vanished. Inside these ruins, they find the Four Sword. Link grabs the hilt... and Vaati returns to this world. That's all I'll say about the plot for now. The game plays more like Link Between Worlds when comparing the 2D Zelda games. Also, despite the Four Sword being a key component to the plot, 4-Player is 100% optional. There are actually a setting in the game that asks if you want to do 1 or 4 player. And let's say there's a link (see what I did there) to another world in this game.... Super Smash Bros Delta I've been focussing on characters quite a bit (and i removed the roster image to add to the element of suprise) so I might as well focus on their movesets. Mario's Side B now enables him to use the Blue Shell from New Super Mario Bros. It works like a shield, but when you press left or right, if works like Squirtle's Withdraw. His Down B is a Ground Pound, and his Up Air is the Spin Jump. His Final Smash is also more like Fire Mario from Mario Galaxy, infinite Fireballs at a fast rate for about 10 seconds. Kirby's entire moveset has been remade to enable more use from the Copy Abilities. Examples include Water for the Up Smash, Poison for the Down Air, Archer for the Shield, etc. His Final Smash is also Hypernova. Pikachu's Neutral B is now Electro Ball, and Down B becomes Iron Tail. His Final Smash has been changed to reflect Castropika. Dark Pit, Lucina, and Dr. Mario have been refreshed to have more unique movesets. The Inklings use Splat Bombs for Down B, Splat Rollers for Smashes, Splat Chargers as a Neutral B, Sloshers for a Side B, Super Jump as a Recovery, and an epic Inkstrike for the Final Smash. Tapu Koko uses Thunderbolt for a Neutral B, working similar to Pikachu's Thunder Jolt (but faster and stronger), Volt Switch as an Up-B, Electric Terrain a Down-B, and Guardians of Alola as a Final Smash. The last character I'll talk about is Mega Man. He recieved more of a refreshment to his moves, reflecting a large chunk of the other games. He uses some of his Custom Moves from Smash 4, such as the Skull Barrier, and other techniques, such as the Time Stopper, Charge Kick, Water Wave, Silver Tomahawk, and Rain Flush. Additionally, his Final Smash has been changed to use the Rush Adapter! Also, each character in the game will have special alternate costumes that are dramatically different then normal recolors. These include Dry Bowser for Bowser, Classic Marth, Classic Robotnik, and Masked Dedede. Day 3 Welp, we might as well continue. Amiiboverse I've always thought Disney Infinity was a cool concept, being able to play as a wide variety as Disney, Marvel, and Star Wars characters in a vast expandable world. So why doesn't Nintendo do the same thing? It would be a much better use for Amiibo. This is exactly what Amiiboverse is. If you've every played Disney Infinity you sort of know what to expect. We already have a wide variety of characters with Amiibo, and with some of my Fanon games compatable with Amiibo, such as SSBD, Nintendo Warriors, and Kirby, even more Amiibo are in the selection. On the other hand, the playsets from Disney Infinity are another idea incorparated here. The starter pack iself comes with Mario, Link, and Inkling Girl, as well as a Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, and Inkopolis world. Unlike Disney Infinity, you can use any Amiibo in any world, regardless of the rules. Of course, some amiibo are better in certain situations, but whatever. Mario Kart Pyramid Every Nintendo system, real or fanon, gets a Mario Kart Game. So the Power Pyramid might as well get one. Introducing Mario Kart Pyramid. The new gimmick in this game sends Mario flying above the clouds. You know how in the Mario games there's this platform that sends Mario into a bonus level in the clouds? In each course there are 1-3 of these that send Mario and the gang way up there! Sometimes, they're incorporated into the course, such as when the track falls apart and you have to get to higher ground. There are new characters of course. Characters incluse Cappy, Pauline, Stanley (from Donkey Kong 3), Dixie Kong, Kamek, King Bob-Omb, and more! There will also be DLC featuring characters that I'll keep a suprise for now, but you can probably guess that one of them is Kirby... Fire Emblem: Ballad of the Chosen So we're here, talking about this game again. The main villains in this game are actually winning at the start of the game. Zelemcia and her army are very close to destroying the last of the kingdom that you are currently in! Rohur and his friends want to do something.... actually not Rohur he's not that confident that the army will win.. But after being blessed by Naga, he has the courage to join the Defiasts, the Royal Guard of the kingdom. They're named the Defiasts because.. well they're defying Zelemcia's rule! Of course, Zelemcia and her generals have a bit of magic on their sleeves. Remember the Enhigar cards from Fire Emblem Awakening? The ones that granted the power to summon a hero from years past? Somehow, Zelemcia has got her hand on a few of those. And the heroes she summons aren't so interested in talking things over with you.. Day 4 Let's get this over with. Miitopia 2 Remember Miitopia? No? Too bad! We're venturing back to the best RPG on the 3DS (sarcasm intended) for a new adventure, 5 years after the original! The legendary heroes of Miitopia (from the 1st game) have all mysteriously gone missing. You are a young villager in Greenhorne when a mysterious masked stranger walks in.. Everyone is scared out of their freaking wits, because this guy is even more powerful than the Dark Lord 5 years prior! This person takes everyone's faces except yours because.. well, plot. Suddeny, you are granted with a mysterious crystal.. one that belonged to the Legendary Hero of Miitopia... The gameplay is very similar to the original. Cause ruckus and chaos.. it's like a 1.5 of Miitopia. However, there are many new additional classes for your Miis. Some examples are Painter, Student, and Guardsman. Data can also be transfered from the original to fill in some of the roles, as well as to obtain your characters post-game. Sonic: Fight For Freedon Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. Everything about your games... We all know that Dr. Eggman left a huge mess behind after Forces. But despite this.. he mysteriously fell silent. He vanished... Years later, Eggman's forces began a new assault on the still weakened world! It's up to Sonic and his friends to save the day! Lame plot, but I'd take this over Lost World anyday. The gameplay is like Unleashed if night didn't exist. All 3D, super fast, AKA what Sonic was meant to be. Also, no Wisps. Yay. There is actually no special gimmick in the game, since this can be considered a soft reboot of the series. Super Smash Bros. Delta I've been focussing on the roster so much, one would thing I don't care about the rest of the game! Well today I'll talk about stages and modes tomorrow. Most stages will return from past versions, but there are quite a bit of new stages. Let's talk about a few. Mushroom Kingdom 3 is a scrolling stage that resembles the first level of Super Mario Bros. 3! However, it scrolls slow enough for the player to keep up. Odyssey is a Delfino Plaza like stage that has one main platform the whole time (the Odyssey), while landing in all the different kingdoms of Super Mario Odyssey! The Great Plateau is similar, except the entire first minute is spent on top of the Great Plateau's tower before you go around Hyrule. Jambastion Fortress has you on a platform that slowly rises upward before you are faced with either Flamberge or Zan as a stage boss! (Not Francisca cause she playable) Altar of Alola is a stage that varies on the real world time you play it! During the day, it''s ''Altar of the Sunne, and Altar of the Moone appears at night! And Solgaleo and Lunala appear in the backgrund as well! Day 5 Finishing this off strong! Kirby Fighters Blast You may have noticed I made this a while ago and wondered what I'm gonna do with it. Welp, the answer relates to this. A sequel to Battle Royale and Fighters Deluxe, Fighters Blast follows the gameplay of the original with the modes (and fanservice) of Battle Royale. The current modes for the game include Battle Royale, Coin Clash, Attack Riders, Crazy Theater, Flagball, Race to the Finish, and more. About 50 abilities will be in the final version, with 30 Avaliable from the start! Gear can also be bought, like in Battle Royale. Unlike Battle Royale, all music is avaliable for free, unlocked as you playthrough the game. We hope you enjoy Fighters Blast when it comes for a $20 price. Kirby Air Ride Deluxe Keeping up with Kirby, we have a enhanced port of Kirby's Air Ride, with superb graphics, 60 frame per second races. All 3 modes return, along with a story featuring iconic Kirby characters. These iconic characters are also playable now, such as Bandana Dee, Magolor, and Gooey! Oh what's this? there's a new Legendary Air Ride for you! It's (insert Star Allies spoiler here)! How great is that! Super Kirby Odyssey I'm actually dedicating time to this. Joy. After the evil Dark Matter takes Kirby's copy powers, Kirby, as well as Cappy's cousin, Casey, venture across the world to stop the Dark Matter from crashing Bowser's Wedding! The main gimmick of the game is, of course, capturing. While some captures return (T-Rex), most enemies are from Kirby's games, and have a unique skill for Kirby to use! For example, Kirby can capture a Gordo to become temporarily invincible, or Kabu to move faster at the cost of losing the skill to jump. Most kingdoms return from Odyssey, but of course, we can't forget new kingdoms! The Symphonic Kingdom focuses on music, and the Gem Kingdom rests Underground. I actually plan on talking more about this game shortly after Fan11, so stay tuned for that. Fire Emblem Ballad of the Chosen So about those Einhigar. You want them for yourself? Pa the ingame currency of Gold to your local Anna and you get 5 Einhigars! One is guaranteed to be a Legendary Hero, such as Marth, Ike, or Roy! Anyways, the main gimmick of the game is using blessings. Our 4 heroes are equiped with these, and when another hero with a similar blessing fights alongside one of our 4, they get a boost. For example, if a guy holding a Water Blessing fights with Angren, they get boosted. Just like Heroes... Marraige and Children are not in this game. Deal with it. Oh yeah, I mentioned Heroes! This game is having a tie-in with Heroes, and the 4 main characters will be added as Legendary heroes! Okay enough shameless plugs and let's move on to Smash. But let's just say someone is controlling it all... "Useless worms..." Super Smash Bros Delta As I promised, today we talk about the modes. Most modes return, such as Classic, All Star, etc. Let's talk about them, shall we? Classic works like the original games, except with Smash 4's difficulty scale! Of course, Classic is still interupted with games like Target Smash, Race to the Finish, Home Run Contest, and Multi Man Smash! All Star is no longer avaliable from the start, you have to unlock everyone. All Star can be played based on Series, Release, ABC order, or in a Random Order. Oh! A new mode! Smash Team is a mode where you choose 3 characters and fight a match using those 3 characters! Each character has 1 stock, and can be switched out at any time. This is also avaliable online! Oh yes... Suspace.... An Inkling is seen watching Mario and Kirby duke it out on the Midair Stadium. Off the Hook appear to be reporting on this. Suddenly, an army of Primids burst into Inkopolis Plaza, led by Princess Veronica. As this happens, some pink haired kid is seen on a nearby building, shooting some of the Primids with PSI magic... The Inkling jumps down and starts fighting some of the Primids. Suddenly, a large figure appears over Inkopolis... "Hahahaha... hello Inkopolis! And hello readers. So sorry you can't see my beautiful face here. It's me, your good friend Hades. As you can see, I'm about to bring an end to our Heroes in the name of Tabuu. But wait, you say. Isn't Tabuu dead? Well you see, h-" And you're done Hades. The new story Eternal Suspace is a Sequel to the original adventure mode in Brawl, and it features the huge cast of Delta in a new story with a new enemy to defeat. What twists and turns await??? End Thank you for seeing this page. I spent a lot of time on this, and I can't wait to do this again! I guess I'll see you around! -KirbyPKMNInkling Category:Fan11 Showcase